


unpleasant awakening

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira wakes up in the middle of the night to a churning stomach, the result of either food poisoning or the flu.</p><p>Thankfully, Allison and Erica are there to help her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unpleasant awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/gifts).



> written for the prompt "Allison/Kira/Erica + "it's okay, I was awake anyways." 
> 
> **warnings for** emetophobia, as vomiting occurs and is mentioned, although not in any graphic manner.

Kira wakes up to a pitch-black room. 

There's not even a hint of sunlight coming through the cracks around their thick curtains, which means it has to be early, but beyond that, Kira doesn't know if it's been two hours since she fell asleep or if it's been six. Allison and Erica are solid, motionless lines of heat on either side of her, their soft, steady breathing the only sign that they're still alive. Their blanket is draped over Kira's calves and as far as she can tell, there's no strange noises in the apartment. For all intents and purposes, it seems like a normal night, completely void of any surprises or unexpected stimuli. 

But when her head clears slightly, she realizes that while the room's atmosphere may be normal, the way that her stomach is churning _definitely_ isn't. 

She kicks the blanket away and stumbles off the bed, feet momentarily skidding in a pile of empty clothes. The heel of her palm slams into the doorknob as she gropes for it, but thankfully, from there, it's a straight shot across the hallway into the bathroom, where there's a nightlight plugged in beside the sink. There's also a soft, plush rug that covers half of the floor and Kira drops onto this just as the churning abruptly moves out of her stomach and up into her throat. 

Once she's done throwing up (for now, at least), she flushes and shuffles across the floor to the bathtub, so that she can run some water to brush against her overheated face. A drink from the tap would probably feel even better, but her whole body feels heavy, weighed down like it's draped with shackles, and just sitting up onto her knees to reach the sink feels impossible. She's somehow both hot and cold at the same time, sweat beading on her brow while shivers course up her back, and she plunks her head back against the tub with a groan. 

It's either food poisoning or the start of a bout with the flu. Neither option is better than the other.

She's debating between crawling back to bed or curling up on the bathroom rug when she hears footsteps across the hall. She squints into the darkness and long, pale legs come into form, cutting off at a pair of pale pink pajama shorts. 

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Kira says as Erica drops to her knees beside her. Her hair is loose and messy, straggling around her face, and there's a little bit of mascara smeared under her eyes. 

"It's okay," Erica replies with a soft smile, voice still raspy with sleep. "I was awake anyways." It's the furthest thing from the truth, but Kira doesn't bother protesting. She tries her best to return the smile, wincing at the horrible taste in her mouth. 

"I think I might have eaten something bad," she says and, just like that, her stomach lurches again and she lunges across the small room, making it just in time. Through the haze, she feels Erica's hand fall to her back, rubbing in gentle circles as she says _it's okay_ over and over again. Thankfully, the second bout is shorter and she collapses back against Erica's chest, face clammy, throat sore. 

"I _hate_ this," she groans. 

"I know," Erica murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Kira's head. Before Kira can respond, more footsteps come from the hallway. Allison steps into the room, eyes squinted nearly shut, the indent of a pillow still pressed into her cheek. There's a full bottle of water in her hands and although it's definitely room temperature, Kira doesn't think she's ever seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. 

"Here," Allison mumbles, sliding into the space between Erica and the sink. She pops the cap off before passing it to Kira, who forces herself to drink slow, so she doesn't go through yet another round of getting sick. She drinks half the bottle before slumping further back against Erica. She doesn't feel like she's burning up anymore, but the shivers are still in full force and her sweat is just beginning to dry, tacky against her skin. 

"I'm sorry I woke you both up," she murmurs, letting her eyes drop closed. 

"Don't be," Allison replies. Water runs a few feet to Kira's right and Allison presses a cool cloth against her forehead. 

"I'm going to call Isaac and tell him I'm taking the day off," Erica says, brushing Kira's lank hair away from her face. "And don't bother telling me not to. We're here to take care of you, okay?" 

"Okay," Kira mumbles. She's pretty sure that she could fall asleep exactly where she is, but if she's going to be going through a revolving cycle of cold shivers and hot flashes, she wants to be somewhere more comfortable, with a blanket and a fan. "Can you help me to the living room?" 

"Of course," Allison says, easily scooping Kira up under her shoulders and knees, fast enough to make her stomach churn for a moment. She carries Kira to the living room and gently lowers her to the couch, flicking on one of their lamps on the way. Kira immediately settles herself back against the cushions, drawing herself up into a ball. Through the gauzy curtains hanging over their balcony door, Kira can see just the barest hint of a sunrise, purple and pink leeching into the sky. 

Erica comes into the room a few moments later, carrying a soft blanket, an oversized hoodie (which used to be Stiles') and their mop bucket. 

"Just in case," she says, setting the bucket on the floor and handing Kira the rest. Kira pulls the blanket over her for the time being; it'll be easier to shrug off when the shivering inevitably turns back into sweating. Erica settles into the couch beside her, props her feet on the coffee table and grabs the TV remote and the controller for their game console. 

"What do you want to watch?" she asks, yawning loudly. 

"You pick," Kira says, resting her head on the arm of the sofa and stretching her feet out into Erica's lap. 

By the time Allison comes back into the room, Kira is nearly asleep. She manages to pull herself back from the brink and crack her eyes open in time to see Allison set another bottle of water and some light snacks on the coffee table. 

"For when you wake up," she says with a soft smile, leaning over to press her lips against Kira's forehead. "Get some rest." 

"Okay," she mumbles, closing her eyes again. "Love you." 

She's asleep before they reply.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
